


ten dumbass geniuses

by haha_looms



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Academy Era, Crack, F/M, Gen, I don't know how to tag!, IM SORRY BUT I'M MORALLY OBLIGATED TO SUBJECT Y'ALL TO THANSELL, Looms (Doctor Who), M/M, Multi, Other, The Deca - Freeform, and that's not to mention his mask, chatfic, humany?? anyways i failed, i mean you can't name a guy omega and expect me not to make jokes about it, i tried to make it less, like a lot, look i'm sorry, rated teen for sex jokes, there are a lot of a/b/o jokes, which i blame omega for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haha_looms/pseuds/haha_looms
Summary: Deca chatfic! Honestly, I'm surprised that there aren't more of these. Anyways, enjoy the shenanigans.
Relationships: Drax/Jelpax (Doctor Who), Millennia (Doctor Who)/Rallon (Doctor Who), The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), Theta Sigma/Vansell
Comments: 43
Kudos: 70





	1. couple goals

[ **drax** has added 9 people to the conversation]

[ **drax** has renamed the conversation “the deca”]

**drax** : fuckers

**theta_sigma** : oh sick a group chat

**ushas** : oh no a group chat

**vansell** : drax why

**theta_sigma** : oh ew nosebung’s here 

**vansell** : fuck off

**theta_sigma** : drax make me admin for a sec

**drax** : lol ok

[ **drax** has made  **theta_sigma** admin]

[ **theta_sigma** has changed  **vansell** ’s name to  **nosebung** ]

[ **theta_sigma** has made  **drax** admin]

**koschei** : thete you could have just removed him

**theta_sigma** : i could’ve. 

**koschei** : dumbass

[ **koschei** has changed their name to  **proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass** ]

**proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass:** wait theta change your name to “an absolute 

dumbass” so we match

[ **theta_sigma** has changed their name to  **an absolute dumbass** ]

**jelpax:** couple goals

**drax:** okay

[ **drax** has changed their name to  **jelpax** ]

**jelpax:** DRAX NO

**jelpax:** >:)

**jelpax:** this is so fucking confusing who am i

**jelpax:** wait i got it

[ **jelpax** has changed  **jelpax** ’s name to  **drax** ]

**jelpax:** there

**drax:** you’re such a dumbass

**drax:** i still love you though <3

**nosebung** : smh stop shoving your sexuality down everyone’s throat

**proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass:** :)

**nosebung** : I could’ve worded that better

**an absolute dumbass** : u sure could’ve 

**nosebung** : fuck you

**an absolute dumbass** : please don’t 

**nosebung** : that’s not what I meant

**an absolute dumbass** : mhm sure

**millennia:** @rallon babe get your ass over here we’re doing matching usernames

**rallon** : okay

**rallon:** any ideas

**millennia** : none whatsoever

**an absolute dumbass** : hmmmm

**magnus** : hmmmmm

**an absolute dumbass** : no shut UP magnus that’s my thing

**jelpax** : hmmmm

**mortimus** : hmmmmm

**ushas** : hmmmm

**drax** : hmmmm

**rallon** : hmmmmm

**millennia** : hmmmm

**nosebung** : hmmmmm

**an absolute dumbass:** hm yourself asshat

**jelpax** : anyone else think thete and vanse have some ust 

**nosebung** : no and also don't call me vanse

**jelpax** : vansey 

**nosebung** : no

**rallon** : vincel

**drax** : what **  
** **rallon** : like vansell but incel 

**drax:** OH hjdjfjdh

**nosebung:** i am NOT an incel

**nosebung:** what’s an incel

**rallon:** you

**an absolute dumbass:** he’s not a virgin tho

**proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass:** theta what

**proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass:** how do you k n o w

**an absolute dumbass:** oh uuhhh idk just Vibes

**drax:** vibes

**proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass:** sure

**proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass:** anyways what did y’all get on question 7 for delox’s hw

**an absolute dumbass:** -1

**mortimus:** 0

**millennia:** 2!

**jelpax:** I got the other?????

**drax:** drax how

**jelpax:** ????

**ushas:** i got -2

**jelpax:** oh yea that’s what I got too

**an absolute dumbass:** oh same

**mortimus:** me too!

**ushas:** i regret saying anything

**drax:** I thought you’d‘ve learned by now

**ushas:** he caught me off guard

**jelpax:** f in the chat

**drax:** looks like today’s my day on the braincell

**millennia** : mum said it’s my turn on the braincell

**drax:** oh damn here u go

**jelpax:** do i ever get the braincell

**an absolute dumbass:** no never

**jelpax** : okay an absolute dumbass

**an absolute dumbass** : wh

**an absolute dumbass** : oh my name

**proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass:** clearly theta doesn’t have the braincell either

**drax** : i like to consider myself a braincell holder

**ushas:** me too

**drax:** but wait

**drax:** if i have the braincell and you also have the braincell,,,

**drax:** then who’s flying the tt capsule

**jelpax:** titty capsule

**magnus:** clearly not drax

**an absolute dumbass:** it’s me 

**an absolute dumbass:** _i’m_ flying the tt capsule

**jelpax:** titty capsule*

**rallon:** theta sigma flying a tt capsule???? who let him in there???? he’ll kill us all

**an absolute dumbass:** yea i will *picks up rock*

**proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass:** THETA NO

**an absolute dumbass:** wait millennia question: blue’s a cerulean color

**an absolute dumbass:** so if you’re prydonian then why’s your hair blue

**proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass:** oh my RASSILON theta you can’t just ask people why their hair’s blue

**an absolute dumbass:** fdghjkj

**magnus:** wh. what.

**an absolute dumbass:** earth movie

**proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass:** we’re making you all watch mean girls


	2. the threesome of rassilon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> looms server two electric boogaloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the nicknames thus far:  
> an absolute dumbass: theta  
> proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass: koschei  
> drax: jelpax  
> jelpax: drax  
> nosebung: vansell

**mortimus:** hey guys

**mortimus:** you know how looms have that fluid inside them

**mortimus:** loom juice

**drax:** i’m begging you to call it literally anything else

**mortimus** : loom soup

**drax:** other than that

**mortimus** : loom sauce

**jelpax:** lost in the sauce

**an absolute dumbass:** the other

**jelpax:** shit ur right

**mortimus:** also rassilon and omega making sweet and passionate love inside the looms

**jelpax:** nO

**drax:** DFXGHTYUYGDFZGHTYRDESDTYU??????

**drax** : mort do you ever think before you speak

**mortimus:** no never

**jelpax:** kin

[ **mortimus** has changed their name to  **lost in the sauce** ]

**lost in the sauce:** do you guys think omega’s name is accurate

**drax:** MORTIMUS

**an absolute dumbass:** definitely 

**lost in the sauce** : explain

**an absolute dumbass:** source: trust me bro

**magnus:** i think it is too

**jelpax:** no no way

**drax:** wait does the other fit in to all this

**an absolute dumbass:** yea obviously

**rallon** : wait so like were the founders just all fucking

**an absolute dumbass:** no just the three main ones

**jelpax:** sometimes you just need to wind down after a long day of founding gallifreyan society

**rallon:** huh

**nosebung** : what the fuck what the fuck what the  _ fuck _

**proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass** : do you think their wives ever walked in on them while they were going at it

**magnus** : OH RIGHT THEY WERE MARRIED

**magnus:** can’t believe the founders of our society cheated on their wives smh

**millennia:** not necessarily

**millennia:** they could have been in open relationships

**rallon** : good point

**ushas:** smh

**proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass:** oh hi ushas i thought you were too smart for this

**ushas:** i am

**an absolute dumbass:** nobody’s too smart for gallifreyan founder a/b/o

[ **ushas** has changed their name to  **nobody** ]

**lost in the sauce:** isn't there an earth myth about that dude

**an absolute dumbass:** yea there is

**an absolute dumbass:** actually the cyclops tried to get odysseus to read his gallifreyan founder smut fic

**an absolute dumbass:** that’s what happened actually

**an absolute dumbass:** this happened i was there

**an absolute dumbass:** down with cis

**proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass** : down with cis

**jelpax:** down with cis

**rallon** : dwon with cis

**an absolute dumbass:** dwon

**jelpax:** dwon’t twy iyt, demon

**millennia:** dOwOn’t

**jelpax:** shit i should’ve said that

**millennia:** but u didn’t

**millennia:** OwO

[ **millennia** has changed their name to  **dOwOn with cis** ]

**nosebung** : smh

**an absolute dumbass:** smh stop shaking your head

**nosebung** : no u

**an absolute dumbass:** no u

**jelpax:** d e f i n i t e l y some ust there

**an absolute dumbass:** i will  _ kill _ you

**drax:** noooo don’t kill drax 

**jelpax:** yea don’t kill me im so sexy ahaha

**drax:** it’s true

**jelpax:** bro that’s

**jelpax:** that’s kinda gay

**drax:** drax we’re gay

**an absolute dumbass:** is it okay to kin a gallifreyan founder

**proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass:** which one

**an absolute dumbass:** the other

**proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass:** the other’s kind of hot ngl

**an absolute dumbass:** sdfghj koschei i love you

**proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass:** i love you too 

**jelpax:** g a y


	3. let's hack into the matrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YES i'm well aware the matrix doesn't work like this but i don't care so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an absolute dumbass: theta  
> proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass: koschei  
> drax: jelpax  
> jelpax: drax  
> nosebung: vansell  
> lost in the sauce: mortimus  
> dOwOn with cis: millennia  
> nobody: ushas

**nobody:** horny people have no rights

 **magnus:** what prompted this

 **nobody:** rallon and millennia snogging each other’s faces off in the middle of class

 **dOwOn with cis:** it could’ve been worse

 **dOwOn with cis:** we could have been fucking in the middle of class

 **nobody:** you _wouldn’t_

 **dOwOn with cis:** or would we

 **rallon:** we wouldn’t

 **dOwOn with cis:** or would we

[ **rallon** has changed their name to **we wouldn’t** ]

[ **dOwOn with cis** has changed their name to **or would we** ]

 **an absolute dumbass:** smh

 **nobody:** shut up theta you snogged koschei’s face off in the middle of a deca meeting

 **an absolute dumbass:** i did do that but in my defence he’s very attractive

 **proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass:** thank you, darling

 **proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass:** you’re not too bad-looking yourself

 **magnus:** get a room

 **an absolute dumbass:** hmmm maybe later

 **proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass:** ;)

 **drax:** are we like that

 **jelpax:** no

 **drax:** good

 **nobody:** you guys are the only couple in the deca with rights

 **lost in the sauce:** if a loom has a body in it it’s technically a ravioli

 **an absolute dumbass:** shut the FUCK up mortimus

 **jelpax:** returning to the subject of gallifreyan founder a/b/o

 **lost in the sauce:** i think it was rassilon/omega/other

 **drax:** there is NO WAY rassilon was an alpha

 **nobody:** i agree with mortimus

 **magnus:** no.

[ **magnus** has changed their name to **assilon** ]

 **lost in the sauce:** what was it then

 **assilon:** omega/rassilon/other

 **jelpax:** guys what if i add them to the chat so we can ask

 **we wouldn’t:** what how

 **jelpax:** they’re in the matrix right

 **an absolute dumbass:** oh that’s clever

 **drax:** drax no

 **drax:** no matrix-hacking

 **jelpax:** :( why

 **drax:** it’s illegal and wrong

 **jelpax:** do i look like i care

 **jelpax:** be gay do crimes

 **drax:** be gay don’t do crimes

 **jelpax:** do crimes

 **drax:** no

 **jelpax:** :((((

[ **jelpax** has changed their name to **be gay do crimes** ]

[ **drax** has changed their name to **be gay don’t do crimes** ]

 **be gay do crimes:** :( spoilsport

 **be gay don’t do crimes:** …

 **be gay do crimes:** 🥺

 **be gay don’t do crimes:** aaaaaa

 **be gay don’t do crimes:** fine

 **be gay do crimes:** :D

 **be gay do crimes:** hold on it’ll take a bit

[ **be gay do crimes** has added **rassilon, omega,** and **the _other** to the chat]

 **be gay do crimes:** hi boys

 **be gay do crime:** me and my friends have been wondering

 **nobody:** my friends and i*

 **be gay do crime:** which one of you tops

 **the_other:** bitch what

 **omega:** the aUDACITY

 **rassilon:** who are you kids

 **or would we:** omega is your name accurate

 **omega:** no

 **be gay don’t do crimes:** SEE I TOLD YOU GUYS

 **rassilon:** omega don’t _lie_ to them

 **omega:** i’m not lying???

 **the_other:** our activities last night beg to differ

 **omega:** there are CHILDREN present

 **rassilon:** then let’s go somewhere else

 **the_other:** later sluts

[ **the_other** has left the chat]

[ **rassilon** has left the chat]

[ **omega** has left the chat]

 **assilon:** fascinating.

 **proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass:** let’s never speak of this again

 **we wouldn’t:** agreed.


	4. the betrayal of house oakdown

**or would we:** how’s break going

**an absolute dumbass:** Y’ALL

**be gay don’t do crimes:** what

**an absolute dumbass:** okay so i stayed over at oakdown for a bit right

**be gay don’t do crimes:** go on

**an absolute dumbass:** and kos and i decided to go back to his room

**an absolute dumbass:** you know

**nobody:** no one wants to hear the details

**an absolute dumbass:** no wait it’s funny

**proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass:** WAIT LET ME TELL IT

**proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass:** so we’re snogging against my door

**proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass:** and i reach behind my back to open the door

**proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass:** and it’s locked

**an absolute dumbass:** so he tries to unlock it with his key but it won’t open

**proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass:** y’all

**proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass:** the house locked me out

**proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass:** cockblocked by my own house

**be gay do crimes:** ASDFGHJKLJHGF

**an absolute dumbass:** you’d think newblood houses would be beyond this blatant homophobia smh

**we wouldn’t:** b r o

**nosebung:** oh my gods no one wants to hear about your sex life theta

**an absolute dumbass:** that's not what you said a month ago

**assilon:** sdfghjkljhg?????

**an absolute dumbass:** this bit isn’t funny but also the house fucking snitched or something so kos’s family kicked me out and yelled at him

**an absolute dumbass:** im sorry kos

**proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass:** :/

**nobody:** you okay?

**proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass:** yeah.

**proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass:** in unrelated news, i got these sick sunglasses

**be gay do crimes:** pics or it didn’t happen

[ **proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass** has sent  **1** photos]

**be gay do crimes:** oh nice

**an absolute dumbass:** hhh

**an absolute dumbass:** you’re pretty

**an absolute dumbass:** i love you

**lost in the sauce:** what is love

**an absolute dumbass:** baby don’t hurt me

**be gay don’t do crimes:** wat

**proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass:** don’t hurt me no more

**be gay don’t do crimes:** ???

**an absolute dumbass:** we gotta expose you guys to earth culture

**an absolute dumbass:** earth sleepover

**assilon:** on earth or

**an absolute dumbass:** no at one of our houses

**or would we:** we could have it at mine,,,,,,

**proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass:** yes

**lost in the sauce:** and after we watch mean girls or whatever we have an orgy

**assilon:** no orgy

**lost in the sauce:** :(((

**assilon:** no

**nobody:** y’all can have an orgy just know i’m not going to participate

**assilon:** nobody’s having an orgy

**assilon:** unless,,,

**nobody:** no

**assilon:** okay fair

**an absolute dumbass:** fuckin obliterated

**assilon:** oh my god don’t be mean :(((

**proud boyfried of an absolute dumbass:** he can do what he likes

**an absolute dumbass:** thank you, dear

**proud boyfried of an absolute dumbass:** <3

**be gay don’t do crimes:** get a room sdfghjk

**an absolute dumbass:** oh my gods weren’t you listening we can’t

**be gay do crime:** so go to lungbarrow

**proud boyfriend of an absolute dumbass:** no i’m not allowed to

**be gay do crimes:** f in the chat

**be gay don’t do crimes:** f

**nobody:** f

**assilon:** f

**we wouldn’t:** f

**or would we:** f

**lost in the sauce:** f

**be gay do crimes:** anyways i’ve been staying over at jelpax’s a lot

**an absolute dumbass:** no offense but don’t you do that even when we’re not on break

**be gay do crimes:** yea but still

**lost in the sauce:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)?

**be gay do crimes:** no we just talk mostly 

**be gay do crimes:** and cuddle

**be gay don’t do crimes:** there is an awful lot of cuddling

**or would we:** aw

**nosebung:** who asked

**be gay do crimes:** millennia

**nosebung:** when

**be gay do crimes:** when she asked everyone what they did over break

**nosebung:** fuck

**be gay don’t do crimes:** who’d fuck you

**nosebung:** no one

**an absolute dumbass:** fghjkl

**assilon:** dsfghjk

**be gay do crimes:** am i missing something here

**be gay do crimes:** guys

**be gay do crimes:** ????

**be gay do crimes:** fuck it


	5. i'm gonna keep it real with you guys,,, i have no idea what to name this chapter.

**lost in the sauce:** and that concludes my essay on why magnus and koschei are actually the same person

**assilon:** we look nothing alike

**lost in the sauce:** well you’re different regenerations obviously

**assilon:** what

**lost in the sauce:** well you have one heart and koschei has two so you’re the loom body

**assilon:** neither of us can regenerate yet???

**proud partner of an absolute dumbass:** i have two hearts because i’m newblood dumbass

**lost in the sauce:** or are you

**lost in the sauce:** also you both have facial hair and are in love with theta so :/

**assilon:** MORTIMUS

**assilon:** don’t TELL them

**lost in the sauce:** everyone knows???

**an absolute dumbass:** i don’t

**an absolute dumbass:** i thought you were in love with ushas

**lost in the sauce:** yea well that too

**an absolute dumbass:** also koschei did you change your nickname

**proud partner of an absolute dumbass:** yea not feeling it today

**be gay do crimes:** feeling what

**proud partner of an absolute dumbass:** gender

**be gay don’t do crimes:** oh mood

**nobody:** wait magnus is in love with me?

**assilon:** mortimus i’m going to kill you

**be gay do crimes:** haha

**an absolute dumbass:** press f for both mortimus and magnus

**be gay do crimes:** maybe mortimus and magnus are actually the same person

**an absolute dumbass:** we are all the same person

**an absolute dumbass:** and that person is cardinal borusa

**be gay do crimes:** nO

**be gay don’t do crimes:** idk drax borusa’s pretty fit 

**be gay do crimes:** babe

**be gay don’t do crimes:** i’m joookking

**be gay do crimes:** my (125nb) s/o (125nb) is in love with our tutor (953m) what do i do

**proud partner of an absolute dumbass:** die i guess

**an absolute dumbass:** rip to drax

**be gay don’t do crimes:** i’m not in love with borusa!!!

[ **be gay do crimes** has changed  **be gay don’t do crimes** ’s name to  **borusafucker** ]

**borusafucker:** drax no

**be gay do crimes:** drax yes

**borusafucker:** but now we don’t match :(((

**be gay do crimes:** oh no :((

[ **be gay do crimes** has changed  **borusafucker** ’s name to  **be gay don’t do crimes** ]

**be gay do crimes:** there

**be gay don’t do crimes:** thank you

**lost in the sauce:** would you fuck a clone of yourself

**be gay don’t do crimes:** i can’t tell whether you’re implying borusa is a clone of me or

**an absolute dumbass:** we already went over that jelpax we’re all clones of borusa

**an absolute dumbass:** my answer is no

**proud partner of an absolute dumbass:** whoa really

**proud partner of an absolute dumbass:** i would because i’m very hot

**nosebung:** i wouldn’t because that’d be gay sex and i’m not gay

**an absolute dumbass:** ha

**be gay do crimes:** i would

**assilon:** i would

**we wouldn’t:** i would

**or would we:** i would

**lost in the sauce:** i would

**nobody:** no

**proud partner of an absolute dumbass:** coward

**nobody:** you’re the coward

**proud partner of an absolute dumbass:** how am i a coward

**nobody:** do you want the short list or the long

**proud partner of an absolute dumbass:** :((((

**an absolute dumbass:** aw look ushas you’ve made them sad >:(

**nobody:** what of it

**an absolute dumbass:** i am looking for a suitably sized rock as we speak

**nobody:** i’d be scared but i doubt you could kill me

**an absolute dumbass:** oh? wanna bet?

**nobody:** sure

**nobody:** 50 credits.

**an absolute dumbass:** ok

**an absolute dumbass:** fuck

**an absolute dumbass:** when do you want it

**nobody:** tomorrow’s fine :)


	6. yeah I give up on naming these

**proud partner of an absolute dumbass:** found my gender lads

**nobody:** oh?

**proud partner of an absolute dumbass:** yeah

**nobody:** what is it

**proud partner of an absolute dumbass:** yeah

**be gay do crimes:** me

**be gay don’t do crimes:** wait koschei what’re your pronouns

**proud partner of an absolute dumbass:** any are good rn go wild

**be gay don’t do crimes:** oaky cool

**be gay do crimes:** oaky

**proud partner of an absolute dumbass:** oaky

**an absolute dumbass:** oaky

**nobody:** oaky

**we wouldn’t:** oaky   
**or would we:** oaky

**lost in the sauce:** oaky

**assilon:** oaky

**assilon:** is that like

**assilon:** a shortened version of oakdown

**proud partner of an absolute dumbass:** oh my god

**an absolute dumbass:** OAKY

**an absolute dumbass:** im calling you oaky now

**be gay don’t do crimes:** i hate all of you

**be gay do crimes:** :(((

**be gay don’t do crimes:** you too do your homework

**be gay do crimes:** make me

**nosebung:** horny bastards

**be gay do crimes:** go away vansey

**an absolute dumbass:** oaky can i copy your homework

**proud partner of an absolute dumbass:** ffs

**proud partner of an absolute dumbass:** yea sure it’s on my desk come over here

**an absolute dumbass:** thaaaanks koschei ily

**proud partner of an absolute dumbass:** ily2

**an absolute dumbass:** are you here

**proud partner of an absolute dumbass:** in my room? yeah.

**an absolute dumbass:** i can’t find you

**an absolute dumbass:** ur just that small

**proud partner of an absolute dumbass:** i am not

**an absolute dumbass:** you aaareeee

**assilon:** you kind of are

**proud partner of an absolute dumbass:** wow okay

**be gay do crimes:** oaky*

**proud partner of an absolute dumbass:** rassilon. 

**an absolute dumbass:** oaky how tall are you

**nobody:** like five feet 

**proud partner of an absolute dumbass:** eXCUSE YOU

**proud partner of an absolute dumbass:** I am at LEAST 5’5

**an absolute dumbass:** *at most

**proud partner of an absolute dumbass:** you’re not tall either darling

**proud partner of an absolute dumbass:** what are you like 5’7

**an absolute dumbass:** 5’7 and three quarters, asshole

**proud partner of an absolute dumbass:** oh 5’7 and three quarters you’re practically a giant

**an absolute dumbass:** silence, bottom

**proud partner of an absolute dumbass:** silence me, top

**assilon:** w h y

**be gay don’t do crimes:** go to horny jail

**nobody:** aren’t you hoes in the same room

**nobody:** why do you have to talk about this on the group chat

**we wouldn’t:** how the fUCK is theta a top

**nosebung:** I’m going to commit other

**lost in the sauce:** save me some s o u p

**assilon:** everyone shut the fuck up im going to cry


	7. Chapter 7

My headcanons for the Deca have changed significantly since I started writing this, so I won't be continuing. Thanks for reading up to now! :D


End file.
